dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Global Training
の でいねむり が っこちる |Rōmaji title = Hebi no Michi de Inemuri　Gokū ga Okkochiru |Literal title =Catnap on the Serpent Road — Goku Takes a Tumble |Series = DBZ |Number = 12 |Edited = Home for Infinite Losers |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = July 19, 1989 |English Airdate = July 4, 2005 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = Terror on Arlia |Next = Goz and Mez }} の でいねむり が っこちる|''Hebi no Michi de Inemuri　Gokū ga Okkochiru''|lit. "Catnap on the Serpent Road — Goku Takes a Tumble"}} is the 6th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 19, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 4, 2005. Summary Piccolo pours on his training; even becoming capable of levitating pyramids using telekinesis. Not knowing his own strength, however, he loses control and accidentally causes great cracks to form in the surrounding continent, not to mention smashing the pyramids. Elsewhere, Gohan is in the middle of his own training, chasing the Ferocisaurus in order to get another meal when he is swallowed by the resulting fissure. Panicked for his life, he barely escapes with his own skin as Piccolo who was searching for him see's he is alright. Meanwhile, Launch has found Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu training near a waterfall where they now live, and with her famous tact tries to win Tien's heart with food. She tries to convince Tien to help her to rob banks as the money earned from it would buy them happiness. Needless to say, she fails and Tien returns to his training determined to surpass Goku. Krillin and Bulma show up having found them with the newly fixed Scouter, and when Tien hears the news, he also decides to accept Kami's training. On Snake Way, Goku runs into a road sweeper who informs him that he is only a quarter of the way along his journey across Snake Way. Upon the offer, Goku hitches a ride on top of the road sweeper. Exhausted, Still asleep on the cleaning truck, Goku falls into the very heart of Hell, where he awakens on impact. He finds a well-tended tree growing there and tries to snack on its fruit, unaware that it is the exclusive property of King Yemma. He is knocked out before he can touch any. Major Events *Goku falls from Snake Way. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Goku *Master Roshi *Turtle *Bulma *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Launch *Piccolo Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **Kame House **Tien, Chiaotzu & Launch's Capsule Home *Other World **Snake Way **Hell Objects *Gohan's sword *Submachine Gun *Scouter Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *A poster with Arale Norimaki on it is seen inside of Launch's Capsule House. *An animation error occurs in this episode when Gohan nearly does not make a gap in the ground closing from an earthquake and bursts through. When it is shown from Piccolo's perspective though, it is as if he never breaks any of the rubble. *When the old Saban dub of Dragon Ball Z was done for the equivalent of this episode, all scenes with Launch were removed either because they did not finish Dragon Ball's dub or they could not remove guns from Launch's scene. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 12 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 12 (BDZ) pt-br:Um pequeno descanso! Goku cai do Caminho da Serpente fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 012 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z